


Dream Mistress

by Office



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Eve arc, Hunt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-19 13:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1472074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Office/pseuds/Office
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a break from hunting Eve, the boys encounter a strange creature the haunts men in their sleep, but when the case proves too much to handle and the boys call Cas. Will their favorite angel be able to help or will he hinder their progress? Rated M for sexy bits. Slight Destiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

            Sam lounged back in the seat of the torn fake leather chair inside their dirty motel room. It had been over a month since he and Dean had worked a job. The beat wasn't necessarily quiet but they had bigger fish to fry. They were working on leads in their search for Eve and it was getting them nowhere fast.

            Sam glanced back at his sleeping brother in bed, it was a quarter past noon and Dean still hadn't moved an inch. Sam sighed tapping his heels nervously on the cigarette stained carpet. He needed some air. He left the motel room for a quick walk. He wasn't sure if Dean wanted to stay another night, they had already been there for two. He thought about going up to the office and paying for another night, but decided against it. It was quiet and peaceful outside if someone had told him this was the same Earth that was full of demons and monsters he wouldn't have believed them for a second. It was days like these where he envied the lives of the people around him.

            He walked up to the motel office, where a line of vending machines where located to pick up a soda, when he saw a family pull in. It was a nice couple and their three kids. Sam deposited his money and hit the button for cola. The father greeted Sam with a smile as he walked past him into the office. Sam returned the smile with a smile and waved. He cracked open the soda and watched the kids run around the car as the mother unloaded the car.

            "Scott, Adin, Robert give mommy a hand." The mother called as she unloaded another large piece of luggage from the car. The woman was tall and beautiful with ash blonde hair. She had a beautiful smile that only seemed to add to the beautiful day.

            "Ah, I can help you with that ma'am" Sam volunteered.

            "Oh no I couldn't," She turned him down politely, she didn't want to disturb some kind stranger with unloaded her car.

            "Oh, I don't mind." Sam reached an arm out to take a piece of luggage. He didn't mind he enjoyed every bit of normal outside of his work as a hunter.

            "Thank you," She thanked him.

            The boys continued to run around the car as Sam and the mother brought the luggage to the curb. Honestly it was refreshing to help someone for a chance that didn't evolve ganking some demon or expelling some ghost. Sam watched the boys run and play tag, just like Dean and him use to do when they were young. The father came out with the room key, surprised to see all the luggage had been uploading.

            "Thank you young man." The father smiled tenderly.

            "Don't mention it." Sam nodded and turned heel back to his room.

            When he opened the door he was surprised to find Dean up. His brother was setting at the wooden table picking at his left over Chinese food.

            "Where have you been?" Dean asked.

            Sam shrugged "I took walk."

            Satisfied with his brother's answer, Dean moved his attention back to his half cold Chinese food.

            Sam took at seat next to him giving him disapproving looks.

            "I found a job," Dean took another bite of his left over beef lo mein.

            "Where?" Sam was more curious about the how, but he was itching to get out of the motel and back on the beat.

            "Auston, VA." Dean put down the carton "6 comatose johns, and get this, they all dropped in the same month."

            Sam raised an eyebrow "You think Eve might be behind this?"

            "Don’t know, but it sounds like our kind of think" Dean picked the food in between his teeth with his tongue.

            "Alright, let's get going."

 

~

 

            Dean and Sam walked into the doors of St. Hope Hospital, stopping at the nurse’s station to get some info on the comatose victims. They flashed their FBI badges to the nurse behind the desk. She smiled, winking at Dean and picked up the phone to page doctor. The boys waited in the lobby completely unfazed by the busy nurses and doctors walking by.

            It was a small hospital but was fully equipped just like the larger ones in the city. The halls were bustling with nurses and patients rushing back and forth. It looked like a nice town, there had been no reports of unexplained deaths, hauntings, nothing out of the ordinary. Until now.

            Dr. Heffer, the doctor in charge of the comatose patients met the boys in the hallway, greeted them, and shook hands. "What can I do for you gentlemen?" he inquired.

            Dean cleared his throat "We're here about the 6 unconscious men."

            "Ah yes," the doctor seemed immediately troubled.

            Sam studied his face.

            "I've been meaning to call the CDC in on this case." The doctor walked them back to the room they were monitoring the unconscious men. "You see this is very strange."

            Sam followed close behind "How so?"

            The doctor paused "These men had all been in perfect health and the next thing we knew is their wife’s are phoning in about their unconscious husbands."

            Sam and Dean looked at each other in silent agreement. They followed the doctor back into the room where the six men were lined up in the back.

            "We had to put them all in here because we weren't sure if there was something going around, but all our test came back negative. It's a real mystery to me." The doctor stood aside and let the boys in.

            "Thanks doc," Dean nodded "Mind if we take a look at their medical records?"

            "Sure, not sure if you'll be about to make heads or tails of it."

            The doctor left to retrieve the files, Sam walked over to get a better look at the men. He took out his EMF scanner to get some readings.

            "I got nothing," Sam walked back over to Dean.

            Dean looked around the room, there was a woman setting next to one of the men at his bedside. They had barely noticed her, she didn't say a word when they walked in. Dean tapped Sam on the shoulder and looked over at the woman. Sam nodded and waited next to the door for the doctor to get back.

            "Good evening ma'am," Dean stood over the bed.

            She looked up and forced out a smile.

            Dean flashed his badge "Is this your husband?"

            She nodded "Yeah, Tim."

            "Ma'am how long has he been in a coma?"

            "For over a week, they said he was the third one." Her face was hollow and worn, she looked tired.

            "Did you notice anything strange when you found him? Any strange marks, a sulfur smell?"

            "No-no, do you think someone did this to him"

            "Just a few routine questions." Dean looked back at Sam, who had just received the copies of the records. Dean pulled out his card, "If you do notice anything strange, don't hesitate to give us a call."

            The woman thanked him and took the card. Dean walked over to Sam.

            "Thanks doctor." Sam turned to Dean.

            Dean smiled as the doctor walked away "Ready?"

            "Yeah," Sam looked past Dean "Anything?"

            "Nope, no signs of demons."

            "Alright, let’s head back to the room and take a better look at these files."

            Dean and Sam were staying at a local motel just a few miles from the hospital. It was a bit nicer than the dumps they had been staying at in the past. Dean kicked back on the bed, munching on a candy bar he had picked up on the way to the motel. Dean looked over the files, while Sam did background checks.

            "Looks like they're all falling within a couple of days from each other?" Dean flipped through the pages.

            Sam nodded, not finding anything that connected the men. They were all different ages and perfectly healthy. They only thing that they really had in common were that they all were men.

            "Dean, you think this might have something to do with Eve?" Sam turned around.

            "Don't know, but something’s definitely up."

            Sam nodded again.

            "Any luck on the background checks?" Dean looked over his stack of files.

            Sam shook his head "Nada, they all work at different places and none of them seem to be traveling in the same social circles."

            Dean squinted his eyes "There's got to be something that connects all these guys together. I'll call Bobby and see if he's got any info on a monster that strikes without a trace."

            Sam nodded and continued his search.

           

~

 

            The boys decided to hit all six of the guy’s places in search for clues. Starting with the first victim, Aaron Curt. He was thirty-four years old and lived with his wife Amanda in a nice house in the suburbs across town.

            "Good evening Mrs. Curt," Dean smiled at the woman and flashed his FBI badge "If we could ask you a few questions about your husband condition."

            She stared at the two suspiciously but eventually let them in "Yes of course."

            They walked into her lovely three story house, detected out in paintings and other modern art.

            "You a collector?" Dean asked.

            "Y-yes, my husband and I buy regularly from the local auction house. How can I help you gentlemen?"

            Sam tucked his hands into his pockets "Yes we're here to ask you if you noticed anything strange leading up to your husband's coma?"

            "Strange like how?" She eyed the two.

            Sam give her a compassionate look "Like any sounds, smells, or any suspicious people lurking around the neighbor or your home?"

            "You think somebody did this to my husband? He's in a coma, he wasn't shot. Besides everybody loved Aaron he was a very generous man."

            Sam nodded "We understand, we're not accusing anyone of anything, we just want to cover all of our bases. Did your husband know any of the other men?"

            "Most certainly not." Mrs. Curt curled her nose at the thought that her husband would have friends she does not know.

            Dean looked around the house "They weren't in any porker groups or AA?"

            "Excuse me?"

            They boys could tell her patients were running thin.

            Sam gave Dean a look, Dean backed off "We're sorry ma'am, we just have to ask." Sam reassured her.

            She nodded. "My husband was not involved in any illegal activities and was certainly not attending alcohol anonymous meetings."

            Sam gathered more information, taking down her contact information and her husband's place of business while Dean checked out the house. It was pretty clean, no sign of sulfur or hex bags. He looked around the kitchen for any strange plants or other signs of demons or witch craft.

            "Mrs. Curt, is your husband having trouble sleeping?" Dean asked.

            "Excuse me?" She and Sam walked into the kitchen curiously.

            Dean pointed to a small white reminder board that had a few notes about picking up sleep aids that had been written over and over again.

            "Yes and no, it started about a month ago."

            Sam looked at her "Just a few weeks before your husband went into the coma."

            She nodded "Yes, but its tax season, things can get a bit stressful at his work. Do you think it might have something to do with his coma?"

            Dean looked at Sam, they exchanged a silent agreement, "We're not sure ma'am but we'll look into it."

            The woman nodded, pleased with his answer. She was happy to see someone making some progress in her husband's case. She thanked them  before showing them out and told them she would call them if anything strange happened.

            In the car Sam did a little research on his phone about all the sleep aids. Nothing was coming up, they were just run of the mill sleep aids. They boys hit the second house, which was on the opposite side of town. The man, Howard Jacobson, age forty-four lived with his wife and teenage son in a small house in a suburb. They parked on the street and gave the house a once over. Before they went in they got a call from Bobby, a monster that fed on men was a little too broad even for Bobby. They needed more information. Dean told Bobby about the sleeping issues and that helped narrow the search down a little bit. Bobby said he'd called back the minute he knew anything.

            The boys knocked on the door and the second victim’s wife La'nore answered the door and gladly let the boys in. Her house was just as beautiful as the other but also had a fair amount of paintings and art in it.

            "Can I offer you boys anything?" She bounced around the house.

            They politely declined and took a seat in the den.

            "Excuse the mess, I haven't had much time to clean up around here between taking my son to soccer practice and running to the hospital."

            Dean smiled one of his token grins "Not a problem you should try living with this guy."

            Sam rolled his eyes, La'nore laughed a little "What can I do for you boys?" she asked, leaning against the couch.

            Dean pulled out a small note pad "Mrs. Jacobson-"

            "Please, call me La'nore" She fluttered her big brown eyes at Dean.

            Dean cleared his throat, Sam couldn't help but laugh at Dean's poor attempt to hide how flustered he was. "La'nore ah, have you noticed any strange sounds or smells, anything out of the ordinary leading up to husbands coma?"

            La'nore shook her head.

            Sam looked at her, focusing closely on her eyes "Was your husband having any trouble sleeping?"

            "Sleeping? No, but he was having a lot of wet dreams. At his age I couldn't help but laugh."

            They boys froze, they were a little taken back at how causally she dropped that bit of information.

            As if she could read the boys minds the woman laughed "Oh at my age there's no need to get defensive if your husband is dreaming about another woman, actually I thought it was kind of funny."

            Dean cleared his throat "How so?"

            "Well I thought he was dreaming about the woman he saw at the art auction."

            Dean raised an eyebrow "He had the hots for another woman?"

            "Dean," Sam nudged him.

            "Oh no, it wasn't anything serious like that. I'm talking about the woman he saw in the painting. I thought she had the strangest facial expression, but my husband didn't want to let on that it was making him a little excited."

             They boys honed in on the word painting, they had dealt with their fair share of haunted paintings.

            Dean closed his notepad "Could you tell us the name of that auction house?"

            "Certainly," La'nore gladly handed the boys all the information and sent the boys off.

            Dean was happy to get out of that house, La'nore had been sending him the googly eyes ever since they walked in. It was freaking Dean out but it was none stop entertainment for Sam. Once back in the car Sam made a quick call the auction house to see if any of the other men had made recent purchases or returns to the auction house.

            They arrived at the auction house that evening. The gallery was open to visitors and the next auction would be in a few days. The gallery was small, but had a wide range of art from past to modern. Dean and Sam took a look around. On the walls in the main hallway were pictures of a few groups of people who bought certain pieces of art.

            "Dean,"

            Dean turned around.

            "Look." Sam pointed to a frame of different pictures of men and woman, the last six pictures were of the six comatose men.

            They both had a feeling that there was definitely something strange going on at the auction house.

            "Can I interest you in our weekly charity auction?" A beautiful blonde with thin rimmed glasses greeted them.

            "Yeah," Dean was quick on the uptake, flashing his token smile.

            The woman seemed unfazed by his poor attempts to pick her up. She smiled and turned her attention to Sam.

            "Ah, yeah, we're actually buyers." Sam said causally.

            "Oh?" The woman smiled, as if Sam had said the magic word.

            Dean gave Sam a look, Sam ignored him.

            "Well, here's a pamphlet. Our next charity auction is in two days oh and my name is Akca Smith. I'm in charge of Art for a Cause. All the money we raise go to families in need. Our motto is to put art in a home, you need to build up the home."

            Dean smiled uncomfortably "That's nice, what can you tell about these six guys." Dean pointed to the pictures.

            "Oh, how unfortunate. They were some of our regulars, they bought the last six items in the charity auction."

            Sam looked at her "Six different items?"

            "Yes."

            "Different, as in not from a collection or from the same place?" Sam asked

            Akca laughed "If you're trying to imply that the ancient work of Egyptian artist is the same as modernist Marcel Duchamp, then yes they are all different artist."

            Dean looked around "What about a painting? Was there any particular painting the men fancied?"

            She nodded as if the boys hit a sweet spot. "You must be talking about the new one we just got in." She walked the boys into the main gallery. "Here it is, it's from the 1800s,"

            The piece was of a woman with long curly black hair and fair skin. She was setting on the edge of a bed in a beautiful long red gown.

            “This is our newest piece entitled Dream Mistress, we call her Snow for short because she reminds us of Snow White. This piece isn’t up for the charity auction, but it has a quick sale of $50,000.”

            Sam and Dean looked at each other, almost sticker shocked.

            Sam looked past the woman at a necklace in a glass box near the painting. “What about the necklace?”

            Akca looked behind her “Oh this piece, it’s not for sell, but it did come with the painting. We had it appraised, it isn’t worth anything. Just a bit of costume jewelry, we keep it because it’s so beautiful.”

            Sam nodded, focusing back on the painting “Did all the men look at the painting?”

            Akca “Yes, I mean everyone has, it’s a new piece.”

            Sam thanked the woman and pulled Dean aside.

            Sam looked past Dean at the painting “I think that painting definitely has something to do with the comatose men.”

            Dean nodded “Alright, let’s talk to the staff, see when the painting got here.” Dean looked around.

            Sam nodded and walked back over to Akca. “Miss Smith when did the painting get here?”

            “About two months ago.” She smiled

            “Thank you.” Sam turned and looked around for his brother.

            Dean was flirting with two female employees. Sam rolled his eyes, walked over and pulled his brother away.

            “Hey?” Dean looked back at the women.

            “Dean.” Sam rolled his eyes again.

            They left the auction house heading back to the motel. It was after five and the two stopped at a local diner for dinner.

            “So what did the blonde say?” Dean asked.

            Sam sighed, Dean could be so rude sometimes “Akca, her name is Akca, Dean.”

            Dean shrugged “Yeah, what’d she say?”

            “Nothing much, the painting came in about a month before the johns started dropping.”

            “You think the painting is sending out some kind of physic vibes?” Dean asked.

            “Don’t know, but did you notice the staff there?”

            Dean looked at him.

            “They were all female.”

            “And you think it has something to do with the johns?”

            Sam nodded. “I think she’s only after men and that would explain why the women working there aren't affected.”

            Dean nodded “Well this seems more like a vengeful spirit thing.” He took another bit of his bacon cheeseburger

            Sam nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

            It was the buzz of his phone that woke Dean from his sleep. He looked up at the alarm clock it was seven in the morning, he tried to ignore the ringing sound but he knew he couldn’t. He reached over to the night stand and picked up his phone.

            “Bobby?” Dean brought the tiny black phone to his face.

            “Yeah who else would it be,” Bobby ignored the groans in the background “Oh suck it up, I found some more information about you night creature.”

            “Yeah what you got?”

            “I think you might be dealing with an incubus.”

            Dean paused “A dream predator? Like Freddie?”

            “Yeah, except when you dream of her you don’t wake up.”

            “How is she getting to them? What is she, night walking?”

            “Well the lore says different things, but the strongest lead we got is that they usually hide up in objects that hold the last victim’s memories.”

            “How is she hopping from man to man? They all bought different objects.” This was really puzzling Dean, not many creatures that were object attached could move around like that.

            “Not sure, but maybe they touched the same object or-“

            “The painting!” Dean nearly shouted.

            “The what?”

            “The painting at the auction house, the auction woman said everyone stops by and looks at it. Maybe they touched it by mistake. I’ll send Sam on an info hunt. How do we kill it?”

            “Lore doesn’t say, but my bet is to get rid of that painting."

            “Thanks Bobby.” Dean hug up the phone and wiped the sleep from his eyes. He looked around for Sam but he must have went out for a walk. Dean cleaned up and heated up his left over curly fries from the diner. Sam walked in carrying a plastic bag full of food and a case of beer. He walked over to the little table in their room and sat his bag on the table. He handed a beer to Dean.

            “I did some research on the painting, turns out the thing was donated by a Wendy Huskin.”

            Dean eyed Sam, grabbing his curly fries from the microwave.

            “And get this, her grandfather also died of a coma.” Sam pulled a salad out of his plastic bag and sat it on the table.

            Dean nodded. It was starting to come together now. "Bobby called, he thinks we're dealing with an incubus."

            Sam took a bite of his salad and nodded. They had dealt with similar creatures in the past. "What did he say about killing it?"

            "Don't know, but I'll beat my ass that it has something to do with that painting."

 

            They cleaned up and headed back to the auction house, it was Thursday and the auction house was closed. They parked a few blocks away and walked around back. It didn't look like there was anyone in there, but as soon as they were about to break in Akca and another gentlemen walked up behind them.

            "The answer is yes by the way." Akca said calmly, with a bemused look on her face.

            They boys nearly jumped out of their skins, when they turned around and saw Akca standing next to a man carrying a large brown box.

            "Ah-" Dean nervously wiped the wrinkles off his jeans.

            Akca giggled "Yes, the gallery is closed. You two were wondering if the gallery was open right?"

            Dean looked at Sam "Yeah, yeah we were checking-"

            "The door-" Sam added.

            "Back door, front door," Dean laughed nervously.

            Akca laughed at the boys, she always thought it was funny when she snuck up on people, she loved their reactions. "This is my boss Karen Huffulin. He just got back into town."

            The man shifted the box to one hand, tucking it under his arm pit. "Howdy boys" the tall lanky man shook their hands.

            Akca looked at her boss "They're new in town and were interested in the charity auction."

            "Is that so," the man's face lit up "Well come right in!"

            Sam and Dean were surprised at how friendly the man was. Huffulin let them in and gladly gave them a full tour of the auction house. He and Akca were both in charge of the charity auction and often came in on their days off to help set up. Akca gave Sam a special look at the items going up for tomorrow auction, while Huffulin showed Dean the art on the main floor.

            Huffulin unlocked the sliding doors to the main gallery and lead Dean in. "And you couldn't image the bosom on her, I haven't seen a rack like that since college!" the tall skinny man joked.

            Dean laughed along with him "You don't say." He was beginning to like this guy.

            They both stopped in front of the painting of Snow.

            "So she's a big saler?" Dean asked.

            "Oh yes! All the boys give her all the attention. I have never seen an oil painting so detailed, it's almost like she trying to capture you with her eyes."

            Dean laughed to himself "Yeah."

            "But here's one of my favorite pieces," Huffulin turned his attention to the necklace in the glass case. "This baby right here,"

            Dean watched as the man unlocked the case and lifted the pretty red gem stone necklace from the manikin neck.

            "It's a piece of custom jewelry yes, but I just love how it goes with the painting." The man placed the necklace up to the painting, rubbing the frame of the painting ever so gently. "Here, feel the stone, it's very smooth for a fake."

            Dean had to agree it was a nice necklace and very smooth to the touch, but he was here for the painting. He and Sam would be back for her later tonight. Akca and Sam came from the back office, Akca was smiling from ear to ear and Sam was furiously brushing down his ruffled hair and straightening out his jacket. Sam made a b-line for Dean once in the clear.

            "See you boys soon," Akca winked at Sam.

            Sam nodded quickly, ignoring the funny looks Dean was giving him, they turned heel and headed for the car.

            "So Sam," Dean laughed as if he knew exactly what his little brother had been up to.

            "Shut up Dean." Sam rolled his eyes.

 

~

 

            _The sun was beating down on the Impala as she speed down the highway at 90 miles per hour. Dean blasted his favorite song, tapping his thumbs on the black leather steering wheel. The windows were down and the air was rushing through the impala like a hurricane. Dean hit the gas pushing her up to 100 miles per hour. The engine rawred. She sounded good, he could not have asked for a better day._

_The sun beat down on the road causing heat waves to move across the horizon. Up ahead was the reflection of another car. Dean tilted down his sunglasses, it looked like someone was broke down on the road. Dean slowed up the Impala stopping next to the car which had its hood up._

_"Needs some help?" Dean flashed one of his award winning smiles._

_A tall blonde in a red bikini top, booty shirts and high heels walked from under the hood. "Yeah, if you think you can handle it"_

 

            "Dean?" Sam nudged his brother. "Dean!"

            "I'm up I'm up," Dean groaned, he hated being woken up from a nap, especially if he was having a nice dream. "I'm up what is it?"

            Sam stared at him with a stone cold look "Huffulin."

            Dean raised an eyebrow, as he looked at the text on Sam's phone.

            Dr. Heffer had texted Sam as soon as he was finished looking at the body. Just like the others a perfectly healthy man had falling into a coma. The boys knew they had to act fast if they wanted to stop this from happening to anyway else and save Huffulin. They geared up and headed to the auction house, it was three in the morning and the place was empty. They broke in through the back door and headed straight to the main office to get the keys to the gallery.

            Sam waited at the door to the main gallery for Dean to get back with the keys. Once Dean had the keys, they got in and bagged the painting being extra careful not to touch it. They drove it out to the nearest clearing and burned it.

            "That should do it." Dean put his lighter back into his pocket.

            Sam nodded. The boys headed for the car.

            The next morning Sam woke up at his usual time and decided to hit the books on the incubus to make sure the think was dead. He texted Dr. Heffer to see if any of the men's condition had improved, but all the men were still in a coma. Even though they had burned the painting. It looks like this case was far from over.

 

            _The bar was packed with patrons, folks were crowded around poker tables, lined all around the bar, and walls. Dean walked in through the double doors in his token black leather jacket and blue jeans. A few folks at the bar gave him dirty looks and stared him down as he walked up to the bar. Dean ignored them instead turning his attention a thin blonde haired woman in a tiny black dress and heels sitting at the bar._

_"Let’s say you and me ditch this dump and head back to my place?" Dean raised his thick brown eye brows, seducing her with his hunter's charm._

_The blonde smiled and grabbed her purse and inched closer to Dean. Her cherry red lips moving just inches away from his ear._

_"I'd thought you'd never ask." She leaned back, popping her chest out ever so subtlety. She batted her beautiful big brown eyes and moved in for a kiss, their lips just inches away._

 

            Ring-Ring, the noise from Dean's cell phone cooed him right out of his dream. He groaned and reached for the phone in irritation.

            "Yeah?" Dean didn't try to hide his irritation.

            "I got some more info on your incubus." Bobby ignored Dean's winy tone.

            "Go head Bobby" Dean sat up in bed.

            "Lore says that incubus are tied to different objects-"

            "Based on memory yeah, yeah-"

            "Would you shut up and let me finish, the incubus are tied to objects that its first victim holds dear, but just touching the object ain't enough, the incubus still has to make contact with you in the dream world. It's usually through hugging or kissing."

            Dean nodded, cracking open a warm beer that was on the night stand from last night "That'll explain the john's wet dreams. Go on."

            "It's a two parter, once the vic touches the object and the incubus lays the first seed he's done."

            "It still doesn't explain how she gets back, none of the johns returned the art-"

            "Let me finish," Bobby was never surprised at how impatient the boys were "She's using this two way connection to form a bridge between her and her victims."

            "Like laying out bread crumbs or something?"

            "Exactly."

            "And if we get rid of the object, the men should pop right back to life?" Dean asked, fingering the can of beer.

            "Not exactly, she feds on the men's essence. Once she’s finished their finished."

            "Dammit, how long do you think they got until they get capped?" Dean took another sip from his beer.

            "I don't know maybe two or three days all depends on when the men make the final contact."

            Dean cursed under his breath "Alright, thanks Bobby." Dean was frustrated he couldn't save the other men, but at least this whole incubus business was over.

            Sam had just walked in at the end of their conversation, he looked like he had some pressing news.

            "The johns are still in a coma." Sam said as he rushed around the room for the keys.

            "What all of them? How, we burned the painting." There were clear signs of irritation on the hunter's face.

            "Yeah, well maybe there's something else." Sam found the keys. "I'm heading to the gallery."

            "Alright well Bobby called looks like Johns one thru six are done for, seems like when Freddie hits she don't give back."

            Sam nodded and headed for the door. "You coming?"

            "Nah, I'll hang back in case Bobby calls, text me as soon as you find something."

            Sam nodded, closing the door behind him.

            Dean finished his beer and looked down at the clock it wasn't even nine yet and he was still drowsy with sleep. He sighed and laid back in bed hoping to get a few more minutes of sleep.

 

~

 

            When Sam arrived at the auction house the place was swarming with police. Sam forgot that they had broken in last night and there was bound to be some repercussions. He parked Impala and searched the crowd for a familiar face. He saw Akca and ran right for her.

            "Akca." Sam could see she was clearly upset.

            "Oh Sam, someone broke in and stole the Snow painting." Akca's face was riddled with grief.

            "I'm sorry to hear that, ah did they take anything else?" Sam had to ask even though he knew no one had taken anything else.

            She shook her head "No, and it looks like the Charity Auction will have to be put on hold. What rotten luck." She groaned so distress.

            "Hey look, my day job is FBI maybe I could take a look into it for you." Sam offered, he needed to get inside and with all the cops checking out the place it was going to be hard.

            "You'd do that?"

            "Yeah," Sam smiled.

            "Oh thank you Sam," Akca lead them both back into the gallery. The sheriff and a few deputies were taking a few statements. Akca got them past all of them and lead Sam to Huffulin's office. "I just don't know what we're going to do, that Dream Mistress painting was going to be a top seller."

            Sam gave her a halfhearted nod as he searched the office for anything else the men might have touched. Dean said all the men were done for except Huffulin so that meant he still had time. He searched the drawers, as Akca looked out the window. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw a picture of a collage on Huffulin's desk. It was cut out pictures of all the men wearing the red gem stone necklace next to the painting.

            "Akca what's this?" Sam grabbed the picture.

            Akca turned around "Oh that's just the buyers from the charity auctions,"

            "Yeah I get that but why are they all wearing that necklace?"

            Akca walked up behind Sam "Oh, Karen likes to get mementos of all the buyers, he makes them wear the necklace, kind of like an honored thank you." She smiled.

            Sam dropped the picture and ran out of the office, leaving Akca alone and confused. He headed to the main gallery to get the necklace but the glass box was open and the necklace was gone. He pushed through the crowd, rubbing his hands through his hair. Where on earth could it have gone? Sam looked around the room and saw some cops taking some boxes outside. He pushed through the crowd and caught up to one of the officers.

            Sam flashed his FBI badge "Where's the necklace?" he asked one of the cops.

            The older man gave him a strange look "Guess you didn't get the memo, but it was a double robbery."

            Sam stood in shock as he watched the cops walk back to their cars. A double robbery was impossible, Sam and Dean were the ones who took the painting and nothing else. Someone must have snuck in after them or came in early to take the necklace. Sam was going to need Dean in on this one.

            Sam took out his phone and dialed Dean's number, it rang and went straight to voice mail. Sam huffed when he heard the voice mail message, Dean must have fallen back to sleep. "Yo Dean it's Sam, the painting wasn't the cursed object it was the necklace. I'm heading back to the room, be ready we need to get a handle on this now." Sam ended the called and headed for the car.

 

            _Dean was kicking back in his five star hotel room, watching TV on one of the biggest big screen TVs he had ever seen. He was dressed in nothing more than a white cotton robe and was kicking back nicely on the memory foam bed. There was a knock at the door and the sound of a woman's voice called behind it._

_"Room service."_

_Dean hopped out of bed and looked through the peep hole, in front of him was a tall busty blonde haired woman and she was standing next to a cart with silver dishes on it. She smiled as if she knew Dean was checking her out so she smiled which made her red lipstick shine. Dean opened the door and the server walked right in. She was wearing the smallest and tightest black and white maid outfit Dean had ever seen._

_"So what's on the menu," Dean grinned as he closed the door._

_The woman turned around staring Dean straight in the eyes as she pulled at the ribbons at the top of her bust._

_"That's up to you big boy." She reached for two cans of whipped cream on the dinner cart._

 

            When Sam got back to the room he was surprised to see that Dean was still sleeping. Sam made his way to the bed.

            "Dean get up, we gotta go, it's the necklace." Sam headed to the bathroom and relieve himself at record speeds. When he didn't hear anything he called for Dean to get up again, as he finished washing his hands. "Come on Dean we don't have time for this." Sam walked around the bed and looked at his brother. "Dean?" Sam shook his shoulders, when he didn't come to the panic started to set in. "Dean!"

            Sam shouted in vein, his brother must have touched the necklace and Dean was stuck in dream land with a deadly incubus. He couldn't fight both fronts at the same time, but he knew the longer Dean was trapped in there the worse off he would be. Sam disparately tried to think of anyone who would have took the necklace. It was a fake, only a piece of custom jewelry, Akca said it herself. That's when it hit him like a ton of bricks. Akca, she did say she loved the necklace and she always came in early too, not to mention she lied when he asked if anything else was stolen. It wouldn't mean anything to the gallery if a cheap red gem stoned necklace got stolen. Especially when everyone's looking for a missing fifty thousand dollar painting. It was the perfect crime of opportunity. Sam cursed himself for not realizing it before.

            Sam paced around the room, he needed the find Akca fast but he couldn't leave Dean all alone. He needed help. "Hey ah Castiel, ah we're in a bind and we-"

            A fluttering sound was heard and Castiel appeared right behind Sam "Yes Sam."

            Sam jumped around when he heard his name, his nerves were all over the place. "Cas, that was fast."

            Castiel tilted his head "You called me." The angel could sense there was something wrong with the hunter. "Is everything alright?" he ask instinctively.

            "No not really, Dean is in trouble, he got involved with an incubus and he's trapped in his dreams. I gotta run back to the auction house and burn the cursed object. You think you could jump in and help Dean?"

            This would be a lot to follow for a normal person but Castiel understood immediately "Of course Sam."

            "Thanks Cas," Sam ran for the door, shutting it behind him.

            Castiel turned around and walked over to Dean, something did seem a little off about him. The angel had never seen the hunter so peaceful even when he watched him sleep. Castiel placed a hand on Dean's forehead and transferred his mind into the hunter.

 

            _Castiel found himself in a sea of grey clouds. There was nothing to see for miles, because the cloud coverage was so thick. When he tried to clear the clouds he found that his angel powers did not work here, there must be some other force at work. As soon as Cas was about to turn heel and search the area a dim light bounced off the clouds revealing a round bed covered in shimmery pearl colored sheets. The bed was full of large fluffy pillows and the head board was carved out of beautiful dark brown mahogany. Laying in the middle of the bed was none other than Dean, he was leaning on one arm draped in nothing more than a thin sheet that covered his waist._

_The sight of Dean's shimmering body half naked on the bed was making Castiel a little uncomfortable._

_"Dean?" Castiel headed straight for him._

_"Yes my angel." Dean's green eyes met Castiel's blue eyes and sent tremors down the angel's spine._

_"Dean you're in grave danger, there is an incubus taking control of your body. It is imperative that you come with me at once." Cas was standing at the edge of the bed._

_Dean frowned a little with false concern and crawled slowly to the edge of the bed. Where he sat up, legs apart. The sheet was barely coving him now and Castiel could clearly make out the outline of Dean's cock._

_Castiel coughed uncomfortably, unsure why he would be uncomfortable in this situation at all. "Dean we have to go, now." He said with a little less force than he intended._

_Dean looked at Castiel with worry, but a small grin formed on his face. He gave Castiel the cutest puppy dog eyes before reaching out and pulling Castiel in for a hung. His arms sat above Castiel's butt and Dean buried his face into the angel's stomach. Castiel's breath hitched at the sudden pressure in his lower regions. He tired pulling away, but he had no power here._

 

            Sam reached the gallery in record time. There were still a fair amount of cops surrounding the building. Sam jumped out of the car and ran straight inside of the gallery. He searched the main gallery and Huffulin’s office, but Akca was no where to be found. Sam searched around to see if he could find any other employees that might have seen Akca.

            "Have you seen Akca?" Sam splattered out at the first employee he saw.

            The intense look on Sam's face scared the woman and she only pointed.

            Sam followed her fingers to an exit door. "Thank you!" before dashing to the door.

            Sam burst through the doors, which lead to the back employee parking lot. There he saw Akca standing next to her car.

            "Akca!" Sam caught her off guard and in her fright she dropped the stolen necklace.

 

_Dean maintained his grip around Castiel's waist, despite Castiel's obvious discomfort. Dean looked up catching Castiel's eyes in an intense stare._

_"Now, dear Castiel don't tell me you want to leave right now." Dean's words rolled off his tongue, but they did not sound like Dean’s words. Dean pulled Castiel closer._

_Castiel was stricken speechless because Dean was now burrowing his head into his groin. The angel let out a soft groan, which made Dean nudge a little harder. Castiel's walls of clarity where beginning to fall as he watched Dean taunt and tease him below._

_"My angel before you slip away, let me have you." Dean bit the strap of Castiel's belt and pulled it away with his teeth. Once the belt was unloose the pants became loose and the hunter pulled them away. Relief floored over the angel’s body when the restricting clothes were removed._

_Dean wasted no time in robbing his nose at the base of Castiel's growing erection. Each rub was rewarded by a soft throaty moan from Castiel. The angel didn't pull away, some part of him wanted whatever was about to happen, a part of him he rarely acknowledged. Once satisfied with exploring the angel's plain white boxers, the hunter pulled the undergarments down. Castiel gasped at the sudden freedom, shutting his eyes. When he opened them and looked down he was meet by a familiar pair of deep green eyes._

_"I'll never let you go." Dean whispered into the tip of Castiel's penis before taking the entire thing in. Castel moaned loudly, tilting his head back. He would have fallen over if Dean wasn't supporting him. Dean gently sucked and hummed, stripping away any reservation the angel may have had left. Castiel's hips unconscious thrusting into the hunter's mouth._

_"Dean-" Castiel grabbed a ball of Dean's hair, encouraging him to move faster. Dean happily obliged, nestling his face deep in the angel's curly hair._

_"Ah-" Castiel cried, as he picked up the pace, trusting harshly into the back of Dean's throat. The sensation of Castiel's tip hit the back of the hunter's mouth was indescribable. "Oh Dean!" Cas shouted as he neared his climax._

_The hunter only smirked, as the image of a woman with black hair appeared behind him. "Gottcha, my little angel."_

 


	3. Chapter 3

            "Sam!?" Akca stole looks between the hunter and the necklace on the ground.

            Sam ran over to her "Akca where's the necklace?"

            "I-I don't know what you mean." She played confused, there was no way he could know about her in the necklace.

            "Cut the crap Akca I know you walked off with the necklace when you found the painting missing." Sam glared at her.

            "I-I," she couldn't hide her guilt, her redden cheeks were giving her away "What does it matter! It's a fake anyways."

            Sam sighed "I know, but it's also a cursed object."

            "A what?" She turned from him, careful not to draw attention to the necklace on the ground. "You're crazy Sam!" Akca was just about to turn away, when Sam grabbed her arm. "Ow!"

            "Akca! Listen to me, a lot of people are going to die if you don't give me that necklace! I don't have time to explain."

            Akca twisted out of Sam's grip, she had no idea what he was talking about. It was just a cheap piece of custom jewelry, but when Akca saw the serious expression on Sam's face she knew that he wouldn't let her go until he had it.

            "What are you going to do with it?" She asked.

            "Burn it." He said without hesitation.

            "Are you serious?" Shocked, but the look in his eyes was dead serious. She huffed and thought to herself, she really loved that necklace and the truth was she couldn't put it down the moment she touched it. The last thing she wanted to happen to it was see it destroyed. "How can you be sure burning it will save people? Who is even in danger? It's just a necklace." She pleaded.

            Sam rolled his eyes and shook his head, "Look I can explain it to you on the way, but I'm in a hurry we need to leave now."

            Akca sighed in defeat, looks like she wasn't going to win this one. She gave Sam a hard glare before bending down to pick up the necklace from underneath the car. She clutched it in her hands, letting the feel of the worn leather strap linger on her finger tips a bit longer. "Alright, here." She sighed.

            "Wo," Sam jumped back "I-I can't touch it."

            "Are you serious?" The look she was giving him was priceless.

            "It's cursed, the creature only haunts men."

            Akca was just about to roll her eyes when she remembered Sam bringing up that picture in Huffulin'soffice. Every man who touched the necklace wound up in a coma. Akca was suddenly staring at the necklace in discus, could a simple piece of jewelry really cause this much despair? She couldn’t argue against Sam’s argument, what he said about the sick men were true. Whatever this thing was it wasn’t a simple necklace from the discount store.

            "Okay, I'm in." Akca tossed the necklace in her purse and the two rounded the building to get back to the Impala.

 

            Sam prayed that Cas had everything under control. He didn't have time to call but he knew he had to hurry, Huffulin and Dean lives depended on it. Sam drove out to the same clearing they burned the painting and quickly navigated to the spot where they could burn the necklace without disruption. Sam caught Akca up to speed in the car. She was shocked, she had no idea such items could exist. Things like that were only true in movies and storybooks, but if what Sam had told her was true this could save her closest friend and boss’ life. She would not let him die, not if there something she could do to help. She followed behind Sam through the thick brush trying to keep up.

            _"Dearst Akca!"_

            A soft voice called out to her. She stopped dead in her tracks and looked around, when she didn't see anyone she turned to quickly catch up with Sam.

            _"Dearest Akca, please help me!"_

The voice called out again and Akca stopped. "Who is it?"

            _"It's me, Snow. Akca I'm in grave danger. That man, that man you're following means to kill me, though I have done nothing wrong!” the voice pleaded._

She huffed "What about Karen? You put him in a coma." She made no attempt to hide her anger.

            _"No I didn't, it was the man, he did it. He needed Karen out of the way to get to you Akca. I was only trying to protect you! Trust me, I would never hurt you, I protect all the women I encounter."_

"What about the other guys they were nice." Akca shouted in anger. This time loud enough to draw the attention of Sam who was only a few feet away.

            _"Liars, wife beaters, I saw into their souls and I saw the same evil when I looked into that man's bother Dean. He means you hurt you they both do, let me be your good luck charm."_

Akca could hear Sam calling her name, but she was conflicted. Either Sam was lying and she really was in danger or Sam was telling the truth and her boss and closest friend was in danger. She dug into her purse and grabbed the necklace. She could still hear Snow's voice calling out to her, it was so loud.

            _"Akca please!"_

            "Stop just stop! Let me think!" Akca brought her hands to her ears.

            "Akca!" Sam finally caught up.

            _"Akca please listen to me!"_

"N-no, I-" She opened her eyes to see Sam standing right in front of her.

            "Akca listen to me, whatever she's saying she's lying!" Sam shouted.

            _"Lies! Akca I would never hurt you! I would never let that nasty man hurt you, trust me Akca, trust me."_

There was something sinister about the way Snow was calling her name, like something was trying to come in. Like something was trying to invade her soul. Akca screamed and through the necklace on the ground.

            "Get away from me!" Akca screamed.

            _"I knew you couldn't handle it you whore, I'll kill you and your pathetic boss. How dare you put that sorry excuse of a man before me! How dare-"_

Sam tossed the match on the ground and the necklace ignited in blue flames. Akca and Sam shielded their eyes with their arms as the flames grew larger and died down.  When the necklace was reduced to ash Sam walked over to Akca.

            "It's okay Akca we got it." Sam held onto her as she cried.

 

            After Sam dropped Akca off at the gallery he headed straight for the motel. He checked his phone and received a text message from Dr. Heffer. Karen was awake and well, this gave Sam hope that Dean would be awake and kicking when he got back.

            Sam parked the car in the parking lot and ran to the room. He unlocked the door and was relieved to see Dean and Cas wide awake. Sam could feel his anxiety wash away as he moved in for a hug, grabbing Dean so tight that the hunter couldn't breathe. Dean was shocked, having just woken up from the freakiest dream he had ever had in his life. Sam turned to Castiel, practically running to the angel.

            "Thanks Cas." Sam hugged Cas so tight, that Cas was completely taken off guard.

            "Ah-" Was all the angel could get out. When Sam let go Cas nodded.

            Sam smiled at the two of them, knowing all was well. "So how about Stir fry for dinner tonight? I saw a good place a while back."

            Dean nodded, "Sounds good to me Sammy."

            “Cas?” Sam turned to the angel

            “I will join you.”

            Sam nodded.

 

            Later that night Castiel couldn't get the events that took place today out of his mind. After Sam had explained that Dean was possessed by an incubus Cas thought that would ease his troubled mind but it did not. He wondered if Dean remembered what happened, he was acting strange at dinner. Castiel had to know for sure it was eating him up inside.

            The sound of Castiel's wings fluttered in the dry air of the motel. Both Sam and Dean were sleep from their hardy dinners. Castiel furrowed his brow, he really wanted to talk to Dean. Just as he was about the flutter away, he heard Dean whisper his name.

            "Cas is that you?" Dean looked up with sleep in his eyes.

            Cas froze, he still had time to flea but he couldn't let his mind waste any more time on these feelings.

            "Yes Dean." Castiel turned around.

            Dean sat up in bed and looked at the angel. "Hey, what did I tell you about watching me while I sleep." His voice was soft and unthreatening.

            "I'm sorry Dean." Castiel looked away nervously.

            "Was there something you wanted to talk about?" Dean searched the angel’s eyes in the dark. It was hard to see but he could tell something was wrong.

            Cas stared the hunter right in the eyes, a feeling of discomfort washed over him. How much of it did Dean remember? Would Dean be angry that he didn't fight hard enough to resist? Would Dean still want to be his friend after what happened? All these thoughts were running through the angels head.

            "Look man, I know this is weird, but ah, were you in my head?" Dean averted Castiel’s eyes.

            Cas froze, the hunter had beaten him to the punch. "Dean I can explain-"

            "Save it Cas, I know you were doing what you had to do to save me, ah, even if you had to suffer through ah-"

            "I did not suffer." Castiel splurged out, immediately regretted what he said.

            It was dark but Cas could see the patch of red on the hunter's face.

            "Alright no regrets" Dean laughed nervously "Fine with me." He quickly worked off the tension building in the room.

            The hunter's smile was soothing to the angel's heart. Dean had remembered and he wasn't upset and if Castiel didn't know any better he would even go so far as to think the hunter might have enjoyed it.

            "Right. Ah-" Castiel coughed to clear his throat.

            Dean smiled again, "We gotta do that again sometime,"

            Castiel could hear the nervousness in the hunter's voice. Castiel smiled and nodded "Definitely."

 

~End


End file.
